


Nightmare

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Emma gets a nightmare, but it makes her realize that she has a talent for coming up with song lyrics
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 20





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -Vomit  
> -Death (but it's a dream)  
> -Panic attack

“The apotheosis is upon us!” Paul sang, the other aliens joining in.   
  
Emma crawled backward, unable to accept that the man she trusted was about to kill her. “Paul! Please! I know you’re in there!”   
  
Paul smiled at her. “Emma, it’s inevitable.” He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up. Her leg gave out and she stumbled into his arms. Paul cupped her cheek. “It won’t hurt, Em. Come on, it’s inevitable.”    
  
He came closer and their lips met. Emma pried to push him away, but he held her tightly.   
  
She felt like she couldn’t breathe, both because she was hyperventilating and because blue shit was slowly making its way down her throat.   
  
The spores slowly took over Emma’s body, her hand was now moving without her permission. She tried to stop it, but it was no use.   
  
She was dead.   
  
*** *** ***   
  
Emma’s eyes shot open. She sat up, her hands desperately looking for something to hold onto.   
  
“Emma?” Paul asked, turning around to face her. “Emma, are you okay?”   
  
Emma grabbed his shoulders and shook his body. “Paul! Please! You can fight it! I know you can! Please don’t do this!” She was crying now. “Don’t kill me,” she sobbed.   
  
Paul took her hands from his shoulders and squeezed them softly in an attempt to let her know he was there for her. But she thought he was holding her and pulled her hands away. “NO! PLEASE!”   
  
“Emma, it was just a nightmare,” he tried to assure her, unsure what to do.   
  
Emma jumped out of bed and bolted out of the room. She was limping heavily, still convinced the dream was real and her leg was injured.   
  
When Paul came after her after a few minutes, she was sobbing on the floor in their living room. She looked up when she heard footsteps. “Don’t kill me…” she mumbled, though she didn’t protest when he sat down next to her.   
  
Emma flinched when Paul touched her, but soon she leaned into his side, still crying loudly. Paul pulled her closer. “Emma, I’m not going to kill you, okay? It was just a dream.”   
  
Emma looked up at him. “Really?”   
  
“I promise.”   
  
“But the pain in my leg felt so real and-”   
  
“Shhhh…” Paul interrupted. “It’s okay.”   
  
Emma took a deep breath. “I dreamed about the day we met, but there was this whole apocalypse thing going on and all the zombies were singing and professor Hidgens kidnapped me and then you died and you performed a musical number and then you killed me,” she said in one breath.   
  
Paul cupped her cheek. “Emma, listen to me. I will  _ never _ be in a fucking musical.”   
  
“You were a pretty good singer,” Emma said, laughing through her tears.

*** *** ***

“Okay, so what if it goes like ‘now I’m here, facing my worst fear’? How does that sound?”   
  
“That sounds great, dear,” professor Hidgens said, putting his pen down. “Thank you for helping me write the songs for my musical. I never thought you’d be that good at writing music, but this is impressive!”   
  
Emma laughed. “Well, I had this really weird nightmare last week and everyone was singing. I hated it, but the songs were pretty catchy. When I woke up, I thought that I should do something with that. Turns out my brain can come up with some pretty cool things.”   
  
“Well dear, I appreciate your help. I’m almost finished with the script.” He turned around to face her. “Would you like to play a role when I’m actually going to cast it? I know you’re a great actress.”   
  
Emma chuckled. “No, thanks. No more musicals for me.”


End file.
